how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sexless Innkeeper
Recap Lily and Marshall are very excited to have another couple to hang out with. Future Ted explains that they had fared poorly with previous couples, coming across as clingy and desperate. With Barney and Robin now a couple, they hope to turn their luck around. After an evening together, Lily and Marshall are under the impression that it was the best night ever, but Robin and Barney leave with the opposite impression. Robin and Barney ignore their messages and avoid Lily and Marshall, but after a half-hearted lie about aliens, they admit that they don't want to hang out. Devastated, Lily and Marshall blame each other for the failure, citing Marshall's photo montages and Lily's tendency to plan big outings much too quickly. After a week apart from Lily and Marshall, Robin and Barney realize they miss their friends, and head over to their condo, only to find them enjoying the company of another couple. Quickly, they become jealous of Lily and Marshall's new couple friends, leading to a rendition of "All by Myself" as a duet. They interrupt another couple's night at Lily and Marshall's apartment, leading them outside with a trail of egg timer for Charades. In the rain, they profess their desire to be a foursome, and they all hug. Meanwhile, Ted has settled into the persona of a professor, often wearing a tweed jacket, even at MacLaren's. He claims it attracts the ladies, but after a woman leaves his apartment in the morning without having sex, Barney calls him "The Sexless Innkeeper." He elaborates with a poem set in a Dickensian version of Queens, where he was caught in a blizzard, walked a few blocks to an ugly woman's apartment, and feigned sleep to avoid sex. Ted is understandably annoyed at the new nickname. Later, as Barney and Robin leave for brunch with Lily and Marshall, Ted recites a poem of his own for Barney, telling the tale of a busty young blonde woman who was turned on by his professor persona. Despite Barney's skepticism, the young woman soon reveals herself at Ted's bedroom door, inviting Ted back to bed, thus ending the reign of the Sexless Innkeeper. Barney shouts "What have I done?" in shock, clearly missing his bachelor life. Continuity *Robin and Barney's being questioned by the Restaurant for having dinner for two is a reference to the episode , where Marshall is questioned for having brunch by himself. *Lily and Marshall's issues regarding other couples have previously been seen in , when we learn about their "relationship" with the next-door couple. Gallery '' Himym-sexless.jpg Sexless Innkeeper 3.jpg Sexless Innkeeper 2.jpg Sexless Innkeeper 1.jpg tsi1.jpg tsi2.jpg tsi3.jpg tsi4.jpg tsi5.jpg tsi6.jpg tsi7.jpg tsi8.jpg tsi9.jpg tsi10.jpg tsi11.jpg tsi12.jpg tsi13.jpg tsi14.jpg '' Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Lily and Marshall are entertaining guests in their new apartment, which was supposed to take place in 2007. Although Lily and Marshall bought their apartment in November 2007 in , they didn't move in until March 2008, in . Even then, they couldn't move in for months later because of the crooked floors. *The calendar in Marshall's video has October 14 and 15 twice, while there are no October 11 and 12. *In the scene where Ted is sitting at the table having breakfast and watching videos Marshall has published online, he is holding the spoon in one hand, but that hand appears next to the computer when there's a close-up of the laptop screen. Allusions and Outside References *The aliens Barney lies about mirror the plot of 1989 James Cameron film The Abyss. *Marshall has a story about seeing Sammy Hagar eating a Belgian waffle in Cabo San Lucas, where Hagar has a nightclub called Cabo Wabo Cantina. *Ted asks Barney: "Wait, If this was last year (2008), why are you acting like it was Oliver Twist?", referring to the title of Charles Dickens' second novel. *Ranjit says to Marshall and Lily, "Falguni and I are just not that into you" mirroring the name of the 2009 film He's Just Not That into You. Music Other Notes *The website Marshall creates, www.itwasthebestnightever.com, is real and shows some scenes from the couples night and a video of Marshall and Nuno Bettencourt. *International Airdate: Australia: March 4, 2010 on Channel 7; United Kingdom: June 17, 2010 on E4. Guests * - Busty Girl * - Ranjit *Sarah Edwards - Suzy *Trey Ellett - Paul *Nikea Gamby-Turner - Hostess *Maura McCarthy - Shea *Kristen Sullivan - Geri *K.T. Tatara - Py *Phillip Wilburn - Joe Reception Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-sexless-innkeeper,34014/ Brian Zoromski of gave the episode 6.8 out of 10. The title of his review described the episode as disappointing and mostly unfunny, he went on to explain it felt like there was a good premise of Marshall writing songs but that it was not part of a believable story. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/103/1034692p1.html Cindy McLennan of rated the episode with a grade A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_sexless_innkeeper_1.php References External Links * * * *''Itwasthebestnightever.com'' Tie-in website for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5